Kings
by Cygfried
Summary: (peor resumen de todos los tiempos) Cuando la paz es amenazada por seres de otro universo, es trabajo de los "Reyes" de Runaterra, proteger los reinos y a sus habitantes, de las amenazas de otro mundo.
1. Prologó

**Bueno, aquí está mi primer Fanfic, creo que me quedo bien, quizás, talvez, quién sabe? sin embargo espero que les agrade y si no pues...mala suerte :P y para que los que lo disfrutaron, pues gracias, critica constructiva muy apreciada, y la destructiva, pues al menos podre reírme un rato, por cierto, no se tomen nada muy a pecho estos son los disparates con de alguien con demasiado tiempo libre, sin nada mas que decir, adios, y espero verlos para el capitulo 1**

 **PD: vean jojos bizarre adventure plebs :P (ok no)**

Prologo.

El chico estaba histérico, la revelación de su hasta ahora desconocida "familia", lo había dejado completamente sin palabras…..hasta que finalmente comenzó a articular algunas. –no…..no puede ser, ustedes no pueden ser mis padres, han intentado matarme desde que comencé este viaje y ahora que estoy tan cerca de terminarlo, me salen con esto…NO ME JODAN….- lagrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos azules, dejando ver su tristeza y su incredulidad. Luego, el canal cambio.

-cielos, tan temprano y no pueden dejar de pasar telenovelas, que demonios pasa con los canales de televisión.- decía un chico de cabello negro y liso, tez relativamente blanca que llevaba una camisa blanca, un pantalón formal de vestir y tenia una chaqueta colgada en la espalda de una de las sillas de su espacioso comedor, mientras con el control remoto en mano intenta buscar algo mejor que ver en la televisión de pantalla plana que esta atornillada convenientemente en una de las paredes del comedor. –Tch….ni siquiera hay caricaturas, decentes que ver.- decía mientras ponía el canal de noticias locales.

-ahora pasaremos con el reporte del clima, con mi compañero Rubel Avarer- la imagen del televisor generaba una de esas típicas y genéricas transiciones que usan todos los noticieros al momento de cambiar de tema, la cual al terminar, muestra la imagen de un hombre adulto, con anteojos, cabello castaño, y que con un traje muy elegante de color negro-azulado. –muchas gracias Janice, ahora con respecto al reporte meteorológico del día de hoy, puedo decir con seguridad que el día de hoy será un día nublado con un 80 porciento de probabilidades de lluvia en toda la nación, los meteorólogos del Instituto Nacional de Meteorología dicen, que esta lluvia antes de temporada podría estar relacionada con el cambio repentino en el camino trazado para el Huracán Emerith, del que les habíamos hablado hace algunos días, si bien este huracán no presenta una amenaza para la nación, ya los comandos de salvamento han tomado cartas en el asunto, y los residentes de las zonas cercanas a los ríos y el océano han sido advertidos, además de que se les han dado las instrucciones necesarias por si algo desastre sucede, si nos están viendo desde las ciudades de "Salvador" y de " Gran bahía" les recomendamos tener mucho cuidado, y para los que viven en la cuidad capital, les recomendamos, llevar un paraguas y abrigarse bien para no pescar un resfriado, volvemos contigo Janice.

-gracias Rubel- decía la joven comentarista de cabello castaño, que usaba un traje que denotaba clase y estilo. –en noticias no relacionadas, la pareja real de la nación, acaba de regresar de una de sus giras mas importantes luego de la Cumbre de las Naciones Unidas, donde-. El televisor se apaga. –jamás pensé que regresarían tan pronto, supongo que encontraron la forma de terminar antes la dichosa cumbre, todo salió tal y como dijo Eliza- su teléfono celular comienza a sonar, el joven tomándolo de su bolsillo revisa el nombre de la persona que lo llama tan temprano y luego sonríe. –hablando del demonio…..*click* hola, Eliza como estas?- una suave y amable voz femenina contesta del otro lado del teléfono, su tono irradia felicidad así como un poco de alivio. –Alex! Buenos días enano dormilón como esta mi hermano favorito en todo el mundo?- Alex solo sonrió y suspiro un poco –vamos Eliza soy tu único hermano, y podre ser el menor pero ya no soy

un enano, soy un centímetro más alto que tú- decía con una voz un poco altanera y sarcástica intentando molestar a su hermana mayor.- jajá podrás ser más alto que yo, pero yo sigo siendo la mayor, así que mala suerte- Alex solo podía sonreír ante la declaración de su hermana. –supongo que ya estás en el aeropuerto, no? -la voz del otro lado del teléfono no tardo en contestar. –como lo sabes?- dijo Eliza con una voz algo curiosa. –las noticias de la mañana- respondió Alex de manera monótona. –malditos periódicos amarillistas, se supone que nadie sabría sobre esto, supongo que alguien tuvo que filtrar la información, pero bueno, al menos no será la gran sorpresa, le mandare saludos a papá y a mamá de tu parte.- contesto Eliza con un tono alegre, mientras Alex solo podía imaginar ir con ella a recibir a sus padres. – Ahh….(deja salir un suspiro) lo sé, yo también quería ir, pero tenían que escoger un día de escuela para volver a casa-. Se escuchaban unas carcajadas del otro lado, como si alguien le hubiera contado un buen chiste a la hermana mayor de Alex.-Jajajaja, sabes como son las cosas, papá siempre es un poco despistado a la hora de elegir una fecha para viajar, al menos no fue durante lo mejor del huracán, eso hubiera sido malo, pero no te preocupes, les mandare saludos por ti, y ten cuidado cuando vayas a clases, no hagas nada estúpido, y lleva una sombrilla, aquí en la carretera se está cayendo el cielo….por supuesto de manera figurativa claro.- Alex solo podía sonreír, por el intento de broma de su hermana. –gracias Eliza, te llamare más tarde, ya falta poco para que vengan por mí, y no te preocupes llevare sombrilla, no estoy de humor para pescar un resfriado, y con respecto a lo de no hacer nada estúpido, no prometo nada.- sonriendo un poco cuando lo dice.-de cualquier modo, tú también ten cuidado, las calles son peligrosas cuando está lloviendo.- Eliza suelta una carcajada al comentario de su hermano, para luego contestarle. –Claro que si "papa"- diciendo eso ultimo con un tono burlón. –tendré mucho cuidado así que no te preocupes, te quiero hermanito- Alex sonríe ante la última oración que dice su hermana. –yo también hermanota, ten cuidado, nos vemos más tarde en casa.- luego de eso se escucha un "bip" y la llamada termina. Alex suspira un poco ante los sucesos de esta mañana tan interesante, primero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo su reloj-alarma finalmente lo levanto a la hora que debía hacerlo, un suceso extraño y raro, dado que el reloj tenía la mala y defectuosa costumbre de levantarlo mucho antes de la hora que le indicaba, o mucho después, y si bien la primera solo era una simple molestia, la segunda era un problema ya que eso significaría llegar tarde a clases y ese era un lujo que no podía darse, al menos no en la escuela en la que asistía, ya que la sociedad no vería con buenos ojos que el joven príncipe de Asaresth, llegara tarde a clases, sin embargo por alguna extraña razón el reloj decidió hacer su trabajo bien por primera vez en mucho tiempo y lo levanto exactamente a las 5:30 de la mañana, lo cual dejo sorprendido a Alex, el cual había pensado seriamente muchas veces deshacerse de ese reloj, de no ser por el gran valor sentimental que este tenía para él. Y la racha de buena suerte no solo termina ahí, sino que además de eso, luego de su baño matutino y de vestirse para la escuela, encontró 20 dólares debajo de su cama, lo cual le saco una sonrisa, y para terminar esta racha, abrió las cortinas de su habitación y vio un cielo completamente gris y nublado ante lo cual Alex solo pudo sonreír y pensar "hoy será un buen día" y no es porque Alex odie un bello día normal, todo lo contrario le gusta ver las nubes blancas, el cielo azul y escuchar cantar a las aves, sin embargo su único problema con un día "normal" seria el calor, tan simple como eso, por eso siempre que llueve o hace frio, una gran sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

Mientras pensaba y reflexionaba en su racha de buena suerte, pudo escuchar claramente un sonido que lo saco de su trance, el bip* que salía de un pequeño horno en su cocina, su desayuno estaba listo. Se acercó al pequeño horno y de el saco dos rebanadas de pan de caja, completamente tostadas, no lo suficientemente tostadas como para llamarse pan quemado, ni lo suficientemente frio para ser pan de caja, común y corriente, sino que estaba en su punto perfecto, crujiente y caliente, su mente se llenaba de buenos pensamientos con solo oler el pan salido del pequeño horno, así que simplemente saco del refrigerador que estaba junto a la cocina un frasco de jalea de fresa y un frasco con mantequilla de maní y comenzó a untar el pan tostado con el contenido de dichos frascos con una sonrisa en la cara, el mismo sabía que no era el tipo de comida que alguien de la realeza debía consumir, sin embargo vivir fuera del castillo junto a su hermana y comer comida "normal" le había enseñado que el mundo culinario era mucho más que solo platillos hechos por chefs profesionales y genios de la cocina, además un poco de jalea y mantequilla de maní, podía hacer maravillas cuando se combinaba con el pan tostado. Al terminar su misión y untar al pan con jalea y mantequilla de maní, Alex procedió a sentarse en la mesa del comedor y a degustar su desayuno. Luego de algunos minutos termino de desayunar, se limpió con una servilleta, se levantó, tomo sus platos y los llevo al lavavajillas pensando que los lavaría cuando volviera de clases, subió a su habitación, entro al baño y procedió a lavarse los dientes, tras un par de minutos salió de su habitación, reviso su teléfono celular para ver la hora. -6:10 je….si Pointdexter me hubiera dicho que mi reloj despertador finalmente haría bien su trabajo ayer, me hubiera reído en su cara.- con una sonrisa en la cara, bajo las escaleras, se dirigió a la sala y tomo su mochila, luego paso a la cocina a buscar las llaves de su casa, las tomo y las guardo en su bolsillo, además de pasar al comedor tomar su chaqueta y ponérsela , apago las luces de la cocina y la sala, luego se dirigió a la entrada, tomo una sombrilla de entre otras 4 que tenía su hermana "solo por si acaso" y salió de su casa, solo para encontrar un cielo oscuro y gris, así como algunas gotas lluvia que comenzaban a caer del cielo. Ante lo cual solo sonrió y se dijo a si mismo–hoy será un buen día.-

Sin embargo su sonrisa cambio, en el momento en que dio unos pasos fuera de residencia, solo para encontrar a un gigantesco jabalí de pelaje blanco como la nieve, con varias heridas abiertas en su cuerpo, que dejaban correr gotas de sangre que contrastaban demasiado con su pelaje invernal, así mismo la bestia tenia algunas partes de armadura que lo cubrían en partes específicas de su cuerpo, y sobre su lomo, cargaba a una joven de cabello corto y rubio, que llevaba una armadura que Alex nunca había visto, así como un casco con un solo cuerno del lado de la sien derecha, además de una gigantesca maza atada a una cadena, el contundente objeto parecía estar hecho de cristal, o hielo por el aire gélido que emanaba de dicho objeto, la joven, al igual que su fiel "corcel" tenía varias heridas de gravedad en todo su cuerpo, cortes y moretones, que con solo verlos Alex sabía que había tenido una pelea, y no del tipo que se dan en las grandes arenas donde hay réferis que detienen el enfrentamiento luego de que uno de los dos contrincantes cae al suelo inconsciente o donde no pueden lastimarse mas de cierto punto, no, eran el tipo de heridas que solo se harían en un combate de vida o muerte.

Lo meditó, Alex meditó lo que debía hacer en cuestión de segundos, los cuales parecían eternos para él, por un lado, la aparición de una chica con una vestimenta tan extraña y una bestia gigante de acompañante que parecen salir de la nada, hacía que pensara que esto debía ser algún tipo de sueño extraño, no solo porque ese sería el tipo de trama de alguna serie anime o manga, que le gustaría ver y leer en sus tiempo libres, sino que también explicaría su extraña racha de buena suerte matutina, por el otro, esto podía ser la vida real, lo que significaría que esta chica, sea quien sea no era de por aquí, y por tanto no sabía qué hacer, llevarla a un hospital o una comisaria solo conllevaría a preguntas que el propio Alex no sabría cómo responder, el tiempo seguía transcurriendo a medida que más y más preguntas se juntaban en su cabeza, hasta que algo lo saco de su trance y desilusiones, fue el jabalí gigante, que resoplo y lanzo un gruñido hacia Alex, lo cual hizo que este tomara una decisión.

-supongo que este no es un sueño, al menos por ahora- mira al jabalí gigante, "está herido y cuidando de su maestro, es la peor combinación posible", por lo que pudo notar en los pocos minutos que vio la escena y al jabalí, se dio cuenta que se parecía mucho a los Jabalíes Gigantes, una raza especial de bestias que los habitantes del Reino de Iverna, usaban como medio de transporte y bestias de guerra, debido a su gran resistencia, ferocidad y lealtad. –espero que ver tanto Planeta Animal, haya servido de algo- dijo para si mismo, mientras se acercaba lentamente al jabalí, con la cabeza agachada, cualquiera que viera ese acción, pensaría que es el acto de estupidez suprema, pues nadie en su sano juicio agacharía la cabeza evitando contacto visual con un monstruo así de grande y feroz, sin embargo según el programa de televisión "Bestias gigantes y como domarlas" los Jabalíes Gigantes, son unas bestias orgullosa que no se someten con facilidad y solo reconocen a un maestro digno de montarlos si son capaces de superarlos en un combate, y si bien, los domesticados y sus crías no necesitan ese tipo de atenciones luego de ser domados y convivir con sus dueños, siguen requiriendo ser tratados con respeto, por lo que es requisito y obligación, agachar la cabeza frente a un jabalí domesticado, a menos que quieras morir, y si bien Alex no moriría tan fácilmente, simplemente quería evitar cualquier clase de altercado que pudiera afectar a otras personas que no saben lo que sucede, o que incluso ni siquiera están despiertas. A medida que se acercaba al jabalí, Alex recordaba las palabras del presentador del programa, "es importante saber, que si el jabalí no gruñe mientras se están acercando a él, o hace algún movimiento brusco, significa que lo están haciendo bien, pero recuerden, esto es peligroso y nuestro domador invitado es un profesional, así que niños, no intenten esto en casa". Mientras Alex continuaba su lenta marcha hacia el Jabalí, solo podía pensar que no estaba en su casa, y que la advertencia no le afectaba de cualquier forma, ante lo cual solo se limitó a sonreír un para si mismo. Los segundos pasaban y la bestia no se molestaba a medida que Alex se acercaba a ella, o acepto a Alex como alguien inofensivo, o estaba demasiado cansado como para intentar oponer resistencia, mientras a Alex le pasaban por la cabeza ambas opciones decidió descartar la segunda opción, pues no parecía lógica, siguiendo la descripción que transmitieron en "Planeta Animal", así que su mente pensó en la primera opción, pues el no intentaba hacer algo malo, quería ayudar, sin embargo no pudo evitar pensar en un tercera opción, una que realmente no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, y desgraciadamente cuando se acercó y toco el hocico de la bestia, paso a levantar su cabeza, y fue capaz de corroborar que

exactamente era lo que el chico imaginaba, el jabalí gigantesco y feroz se había reducido a una especie de bola esponjosa y temblorosa, se había recostado sobre sus patas, y había erizado su pelaje blanco, para hacerlo parecer más amigable, esta acción adorable y amigable, no solo confirmo que la bestia era un Jabalí Gigante, sino que además estaba asustada, y eso era decir mucho viniendo de una bestia temible como esa, se sabía que el Jabalí gigante a pesar de su gran tamaño tenían depredadores naturales como los Tigres Blancos de Montaña, que eran los parientes más cercanos a los extintos tigres dientes de sable, así como los Osos Gigantes que con su gran tamaño y garras, podían reducir a un Jabalí gigante a solo huesos y piel. Por lo que, cuando estos se sentían acorralados y asustados por dichos depredadores, recurrían a una táctica muy interesante, se recostaban sobre sus propias patas, y erizaban sus cabellos, con dos motivos, dar la apariencia de ser más grandes, así como una un poco más interesante, apelar a la compasión de su depredador al intentar aparentar ser "adorable e inofensivo", esto era algo, que Alex sabia, el mismo presentador del programa lo dijo, sin embargo, esa acción solo trajo un poco de tristeza a Alex. "supongo que me ve como un depredador, no lo culparía si yo estuviera en sus zapatos, o pesuñas" pensó.

Alex solo sonrió, y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de la bestia gigante y luego hablo. –Tranquilo amigo, no te haré, vengo a ayudar.- ante las palabras de Alex, el Jabalí pareció tranquilizarse, Alex no sabía si el animal entendió lo que le dijo, o si el simple acto de acariciarlo para tranquilizarlo cual perro había funcionado, sin embargo esa simple acción podría llevar, a una nueva investigación científica y posibles descubrimientos en los métodos de crianza de los jabalíes gigantes, desgraciadamente Alex no le tomo mucha importancia a sus acciones, y simplemente se limitó a guiar a la bestia gigante a la espaciosa cochera de su casa, en donde la vista del animal no molestaría a nadie, además de ser el lugar perfecto para que su nuevo "amigo animal" pudiera descansar, mientras Alex atendía a la joven y luego al Jabalí, y así lo hizo.

Para su mala suerte, el día solo había comenzado, y los problemas que vendrían luego de ese encuentro podrían decidir el futuro de no solo un reino, sino de dos mundos enteros.

Continuara… === (suena roundabout )


	2. Capitulo 1: Primer Encuentro

Capítulo 1: Primer Encuentro

 **Sejuani**

Habían dos cosas de las que estaba segura cuando desperté en esta habitación. Número uno, alguien había curado todas mis heridas y número dos ya no estaba en Freljord. Me encontraba "bien" claro, tan bien como una persona puede estar luego de ser casi asesinada por esa maldita bruja de Lissandra y tener un encuentro desafortunado con un grupo de exploradores de la tribu de Avarosa, mi día había comenzado de la peor forma posible, aunque no era nada que no pudiera manejar, sin embargo el escenario ante mi era…..bueno, algo diferente, había atravesado una especie de, no lo sé "portal místico" quizás y justo antes de desmayarme sobre la espalda de Bristle, pude ver como un alguien salía de lo que parecía ser una fortaleza de piedra bastante pequeña y extraña, y ahora, estoy aquí.

Mire a mi alrededor para inspeccionar la habitación en la que estaba, podía notar que no estaba más en Freljord con solo dar un vistazo a las cosas que me rodeaban, estaba recostada sobre una suave y cómoda cama, no sé de qué material es o como está hecha, pero de lo que si estoy segura, es que las sábanas y el colchón no eran de pieles animales, eso de por sí ya era un indicador de que estaba en cualquier lugar menos el Freljord, al observar más detenidamente "mí habitación" pude notar la existencia de varios muebles de madera, objetos que solo podría ver en el Instituto de la Guerra, o en las casas de los débiles Avarosan, el pensamiento de ser capturado por mis enemigos paso por mi mente, sin embargo al seguir admirando la habitación ese pensamiento comenzó a desvanecerse, había "cosas" ahí que nunca había visto, ni siquiera en el Instituto, había una especie de cristal cuadrado pegado a una pared, que tenía un punto de color rojo en la parte inferior derecha, sobre uno de los muebles que estaba en la esquina de la habitación, había un objeto extraño que emitía una luz de color amarilla que iluminaba una porción del cuarto, era casi como una antorcha, pero en vez de utilizar fuego usaba algún tipo de magia extraña, además comencé a escuchar como la lluvia caía del cielo, así como algunos truenos en la distancia.

No era posible que lloviera en Freljord, menos en esta época del año cuando las tormentas de nieve eran muy comunes en todo el territorio, intente levantarme para observar mejor mis alrededores, sin embargo al hacerlo sentí un agudo dolor en el abdomen, ignore el dolor y con un poco de dificultad logre ponerme de pie, solo para notar que alguien había retirado mi armadura y que por accidente al levantarme bote un extraño objeto rectangular, hecho de algún material extraño, no le di mucha importancia, lo importante era el lugar en donde estaba, además de observar que una gran porción de mi cuerpo estaba cubierto de vendajes, supongo que mi supuesto "salvador" tuvo que retirar mi traje de combate para poder vendar mi cuerpo y tratarme, podía darme cuenta de eso con solo ver mi pobre apariencia al verme usando mi atuendo "tradicional" además de varias vendas cubriendo mi abdomen, mis muslos, mi pierna derecha, además de mi brazo derecho, además de eso, no pude ver mi maza, ni mi escudo en la habitación, así que supongo tuvo que haberlas tomado, muy posiblemente quien sea que sea el que me haya traído hasta aquí.

Luego lo escuche. "Knock, Knock" voltee mi mirada hacia la puerta de madera que daba entrada a la habitación, la puerta no tenía nada especial, era de color café oscuro con líneas irregulares que la adornaban, sin embargo en comparación a las puertas del instituto o de las tierras gélidas de Freljord, que estaban constituidas de varios tablones de madera unidos, esta parecía ser una sola pieza, bien tallada y hecha, sea quien sea la persona que vive aquí, o es un artesano de gran categoría o alguien con mucho dinero y tiempo libre, sea cual sea someterlo a mi voluntad sería fácil no hay muchos que sean capaces de vencerme en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, mucho menos superarme en fuerza, a menos que sean otros miembros de la odiosa Liga de Leyendas, obtener información y quizás un nuevo adepto sería fácil y útil, aún con este dolor punzante en mi cuerpo sé que puedo lograr la victoria, en el momento en que la persona que este del otro lado cruce la puerta será mi victoria, nadie se esperaría que alguien en mi condición pudiera levantarse tan rápido mucho menos iniciar una lucha que talvez no ganaría contra su benefactor, sin embargo ambas ideas funcionaban para mí, me darían una ventaja táctica tan grande como el cielo o la tierra, para ponerlo en perspectiva si este movimiento pudiera darme la victoria frente las tribus de Ashe y Lissandra, yo me convertiría en la única y verdadera reina de Freljord en el momento en que "mi benefactor" cruce esa puerta. No era cuestión de pensarlo mucho, luchaba, obtenía la victoria, adquiría información sobre mi paradero y el de mis cosas, y si "mi salvador" tenía suerte puede que le deje trabajar para mí. No paso mucho para que la puerta se abriera, hice mi jugada y me abalancé sobre mi presa sin que pudiera evitarlo, lo había logrado, lo había tumbado y dejado en el suelo, restringí sus extremidades usando mis manos, me senté sobre su abdomen impidiendo su escape, y cuando pude ver a mi oponente detenidamente, note algo que en lo que jamás pensé en esos preciosos segundos, entre la primera vez que escuche el sonido de la madera siendo golpeada, y el momento en que comencé mi ataque; y es que mi supuesto benefactor, no era más un chico un poco más joven que yo, su cabello era negro como la noche, sus ojos de color caramelo, su rostro, tengo que admitirlo era bien parecido, su cuerpo parecía estar entrenado pero tenía los músculos tan desarrollados como los de Olaf o el bastardo de Tryndamere, de hecho en comparación a los miembros más débiles de mi tribu, se vería incluso más débil aún, ser salvado por alguien así, solo me traería problemas y sería peor si alguien se enterará de esto, era ahora o nunca, o lo obligaba a seguirme como mi sirviente o el chico moría, de algo estaba segura en ese momento, uno de los dos iba a salir mal parado de este encuentro.

(Momentos antes de que Sejuani atacara a Alex)

Las cosas escalaron demasiado rápido para Alex, no solo tuvo que llamar a la escuela para avisar que no podría asistir a clases por asuntos de fuerza mayor, lo cual no era exactamente una mentira, pues salvarle la vida a una chica y su "fiel corcel" contarían como "asuntos de fuerza mayor", sin embargo la directora debido al tono de voz y comprensión con la cual escuchó y aceptó la declaración de Alex, además de esas palabras - "espero que hable bien de nuestra institución con sus padres, su majestad"-. Hicieron que por esta vez, Alex estuviera un poco feliz de que los paparazzi le hayan conseguido una coartada, ya sea directa o indirectamente, sin embargo los problemas no terminaban ahí, sino que debían seguir con la persona en la que más confiaba y con la cual Alex podría contar siempre, la cual para su desgracia lo mando al buzón de voz. –por favor deje su mensaje después del tono, besos- decía una voz angelical y bastante alegre mientras se escucha un bip* de fondo. –no me hagas esto Eliza- decía Alex claramente un poco decepcionado de que su querida hermana no este para ayudarlo aun cuando ella siempre dice lo contrario, sin embargo eso no lo detuvo y dejo el mensaje de voz, esperando que su hermana lo escuchará cuando tuviera tiempo y pudiera ayudarlo. –Eliza! Emmm…no sé cómo decir esto sin que te preocupes pero tengo un problema y necesito tu ayuda, llámame cuando puedas por favor.- Era lo mejor que podía hacer por ahora, llamar a alguien y pedir ayuda, era lo mejor, al menos eso pensaba, mientras reflexionaba sobre que debía hacer ahora.

Solo había pasado una hora y media desde que Alex se había despertado, el reloj marcaba las 7:10 en punto, y su extraño encuentro con la "chica del jabalí" había sido no hace más de 15 minutos, había abierto la entrada de la cochera para que la bestia gigante no llamará la atención, así como para que este pudiera descansar un poco, luego de eso, se dispuso a cargar a la chica en su espalda hasta llevarla a la sala de estar para que pudiera tener un lugar mejor en donde descansar, al entrar a la sala, pudo observar 3 sofás que rodeaban una pequeña mesa de vidrio cuadrada, dos pequeños en la parte que correspondía al alto de la mesa, y el más largo se encontraba en la parte larga de esta, no lo pensó mucho y la coloco con mucho cuidado en el sofá largo que se encontraba junto a la venta, la cual había entrecerrado para que las gotas de agua no entraran a la casa por acción del viento, el sofá en el que coloco a la chica era el más grande de los 3, además de ser el más cómodo, algo que Alex sabía por experiencia, al ser ese mismo, su lugar favorito para las siestas durante un cálida tarde de verano, luego de dejarla ahí, se alejó un poco y se sentó en el sofá que estaba a la derecha, el cual era mucho más pequeño y no tan cómodo, fue ahí donde comenzó a pensar y a reflexionar sobre el día.

La mente le corría a mil por hora, la mañana parecía demasiado perfecta para ser cierta y su encuentro sin previo aviso con el jabalí y su moribunda maestra habían sido el momento en donde esa mañana perfecta se había convertido en una ilusión pasajera y aunque intento pellizcarse un par de veces para comprobar si esto era una ilusión o no, siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, lo que sucedía en estos momentos es real, y debía hacer algo. –no solo puedo esperar por mi hermana, si no hago algo ahora, esto no terminara bien.- Y así lo hizo, salió rápidamente de la sala de estar, para dirigirse al baño principal de la casa, abrió un pequeño estante que estaba a su misma altura, lo abrió y tomo el botiquín de primeros auxilios, se dirigió de vuelta a la sala, se acercó al sofá en donde había dejado a la chica, la cual seguía dormida profundamente, aunque el más leve movimiento de su parte hacia que su cara mostrara algunas señales de dolor e incomodidad, no perdió el tiempo y se acercó a ella, la observo de cerca, y pudo notar como su respiración era irregular, además de observar las heridas que tenía en su cuerpo, heridas en el pecho y el abdomen, así como varios moretones y cortes profundos (que parecían ser hechos con espadas o alguna clase de arma punzo-cortante) en su pierna y brazo derecho, estaba muy mal herida, si el jabalí no la hubiera sacado de donde sea que estaba, no estaría viva mucho tiempo, para su buena o mala suerte, Alex estaba ahí, así que respiro profundamente e hizo lo mejor que pudo.

Abrió el botiquín y de él sacó unos vendajes, ungüento y una guía de magia curativa básica y tratamiento de heridas, lo esencial para una residencia, pero no lo suficiente como para curar por completo a alguien con heridas como las de la chica. –Vamos a ver, que dice esto- tomo el libro y comenzó a hojearlo y buscar métodos para tratar heridas profundas rápidamente. –veamos, veamos, picaduras de escorpión, mordidas de serpiente, ¿Qué demonios hago buscando en el área de tratamientos para campamentos?- Alex se maldijo a sí mismo, mientras se dirigía rápidamente al índice del libro y buscaba la sección que más se adecuaba sus necesidades actuales. –no hay nada sobre heridas de graves….tch, supongo que tratare con "tratamientos para corte y heridas con utensilios de cocina", después de todo, una espada, es solo un cuchillo más grande -. Se dijo para sí mismo, mientras leía detenidamente las instrucciones. "aplique el ungüento en la zona afectada y luego conjure el hechizo "Remedium", durante un lapso de 10 segundos en lo que la herida se cierra por completo, luego de eso complete el trabajo poniendo una bandita en el lugar que solía ser el área afectada para evitar que la herida se abra de nuevo, recuerde que la magia es solo una herramienta de ayuda, en caso de heridas graves, o que afecten el bienestar de una persona llevar al afectado al hospital es una prioridad".

El pensamiento de llevarla al hospital surgió de nuevo al leer esa última frase, arreglar el problema frente a él estaba básicamente a solo una llamada de distancia, sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de decidir de nuevo que hacer, otra pregunta salió a flote, pero y ¿entonces qué? Era una pregunta simple y con una respuesta simple, "sigo con mi vida" pensó. Aunque a medida que más la idea parecía tomar forma, problemas comenzaron a cruzar su mente. –piénsalo bien Alex, llamas a al hospital vienen, se la llevan y todos felices, pero ¿Qué pasará con ella? No ha hecho nada malo, solo apareció mal herida en mi casa, cargando armas, una armadura de combate, y siendo acompañada por un jabalí gigante, equipado para la guerra, pensar que solo la trataran y la enviaran de regreso a su casa como si nada es un pensamiento demasiado inocente, aún más cuando tomamos en cuenta que apareció, frente a la casa de mí hermana, princesa de Princesa de Asareth, solo con imaginarme el escándalo que se haría se me hela la sangre.- con una sonrisa que intentaba esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos de preocupación. –"Guerrera de Iverna, encontrada frente a la casa de la joven Princesa de Asareth", "Tensiones entre el reino de Iverna y el de Asareth, se intensifican tras intento de asesinato" los tabloides se volverán locos si alguien sabe sobre esto, supongo que esto también cuenta cómo proteger la paz o algo así.-

Se acercó a la chica y comenzó a remover su armadura para poder observar y tratar mejor sus heridas, no paso mucho para que la joven fuera despojada de su casco y de su traje de batalla y quedara en un extraño conjunto de sostén de cuero y falda de piel. –jamás entenderé a las mujeres y su extraño sentido de la moda.- observo las áreas afectadas con detenimiento, y tras reunir fuerzas para tocar el cuerpo de la chica herida, tomo el ungüento, exprimió un poco el tubo en el que se encontraba la medicina, luego froto delicadamente el gel sobre las heridas de la joven, fue un proceso lento y delicado, pues Alex quería evitar tanto lastimar a la chica, así como evitar que se despertara y malinterpretara la situación, como en esas series anime que le gustaba ver cuando no había nada bueno que ver en la televisión, tras unos 7 minutos, ya todas las heridas habían sido cubiertas con el ungüento, y solo faltaba hacer magia, junto sus manos como en una plegaria y la energía mística lo rodeo, luego las separó, las coloco por encima del cuerpo de la chica y pronuncio el hechizo. –Remedium- en ese momento, la energía tomo la forma de un aura verde, y comenzó a ser transferida hacia la joven inconsciente, que también comenzó a emitir el mismo brillo, sus heridas lentamente comenzaron a cerrarse.

El proceso tomaría tiempo, más de los 10 segundos que decía el libro, aunque para Alex era de esperarse, sabía que si el hechizo era solo para accidentes de cocina no sería la gran cosa, además de que sí estaba escrito en un libro para uso del público, no debía ser muy poderoso ni tampoco requeriría de grandes cantidades de poder por parte del usuario, o de un encantamiento de casi una hora de preparación, solo para reconstruir o reconectar alguna extremidad, era solo "por si acaso", la pérdida de poder no era un problema en particular, tenía mucho de donde tomar, así que perder un poco energía salvando la vida de alguien con un hechizo básico de curación que cualquiera puede hacer no era tan malo, aunque el tiempo que tardaba por la misma naturaleza del hechizo si era problemático, pasaron 20 minutos, el reloj marcaba las 7: 37, y las heridas de la joven, si bien no estaban cerradas, estaban mucho mejor que antes, era algo que agradecía, pues eso significaba que ya podía comenzar a vendarla.

Sin embargo, ¿Por qué debería de detenerse? ¿Podría continuar curándola? Sí, ¿Podría hacerlo hasta que este como nueva? La respuesta volvía a ser sí, Alex tiene tiempo ahora que no tiene que ir clases y además tiene el poder para hacerlo por horas si es necesario, pero había dos razones para no continuar, número 1, sus padres y sus maestros siempre decían lo mismo, "la magia es una herramienta muy útil, más no debemos depender de ella para todo lo que hagamos", era un pensamiento lógico, pues depender mucho de algo lo convierte en una adicción, y eso no es bueno, la razón número 2, es mucho más simple, ella era una desconocida, había llegado de ¿Quién sabe donde? Cargando armas y armaduras además de un jabalí gigante preparado para el combate, no sabía nada de ella, mucho menos sabía si era una buena persona o una mala, solo con verla a simple vista, si algo le había enseñado la vida en sus 17 años de existencia es que nunca se debe juzgar a un libro por su portada, sino por su contenido, así mismo el tenía al menos una pizca de sentido común, no como "cierto chico" con cabello en punta, de una cierta serie de televisión, talvez el, hubiera curado y cuidado a la chica hasta que estuviera al 100% solo para descubrir que es mala e intenta destruir ciudad académica, Alex no iba a correr ese riesgo, prefería ser cauteloso ante todo, era el tipo de chico que miraba a ambos lados de la carretera más de una vez para estar seguro de que no tendría un accidente. Y así era, solo sacaría a la chica del peligro, luego cuando despertara la historia sería diferente, podría hablar con ella, si ella estaba de acuerdo, y podría sacar sus propias conclusiones una vez que haya obtenido toda la información relevante en cuanto al ¿Por qué, donde, cómo y cuándo? De su situación actual.

Cuando terminó de vendar a la chica, la cargo con sus brazos como si fuera una princesa, subió las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, abrió la puerta de su habitación, y la colocó suavemente en su cama, para que pudiera descansar, abrió un poco las ventanas de su habitación para que pudiera entrar un poco el aire, no lo suficiente para que el agua se filtrara, ni tampoco lo suficiente para que no entraran las brisas del exterior que por cierto eran frías, debido a la lluvia y a la baja temperatura del ambiente, estaban exactamente en su punto. Se dirigió a la salida y cerró la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido, bajo las escaleras, y se dirigió al garaje en donde se encontraba el jabalí e hizo lo mismo que con la chica, solo que debido, a que al parecer el fuerte pelaje del animal lo protegió y funciono más como una segunda armadura, el proceso fue mucho más rápido y sencillo ya que las heridas eran superficiales, el jabalí no se resistió es más cuando Alex terminó de tratar sus heridas, incluso le lamio un poco la cara, era un poco asqueroso y apestaba un poco, pero al menos sabía que al jabalí le agradaba un poco ahora.

El tiempo pasó, entre el tratamiento de la chica y el jabalí, habían pasado casi 42 minutos, faltaban solo 7 minutos para las 8 en punto. –Espero que no haya alguna clase de anuncio con respecto a los exámenes de medio ciclo, debería mandarle un mensaje a Pointdexter para que me mantenga al tanto de lo que pasa en el salón de clase.- se dijo a sí mismo, mientras tomaba su teléfono, solo para notar que Eliza le había enviado un mensaje de voz por "El Mensajero", abrió la burbuja de Chat que había aparecido en su pantalla principal, bajó el volumen del alta voz de su teléfono, para no molestar a sus "inquilinos", lo llevó a su oreja y presionó el botón de play, la voz de Eliza inundo su canal auditivo y escucho atentamente sus palabras. –Te metes en problemas más rápido de lo que creí hermanito, pero no te preocupes, Eliza tu querida, preciosa e inteligente hermana siempre está para salvarte, llegare a la casa alrededor de las 9:30 si el traficó se comporta, así que no te preocupes y resiste, escóndete debajo de la cama si algún tipo malo se mete en la casa o algo así.- decía, con un tono claramente burlón y cómico. –por cierto papá y mamá quieren enviarte saludos- la voz se hacía distante, mientras dos nuevas voces se escuchaban por el altavoz una claramente de un hombre adulto profunda y llena de confianza así como con cierto tono risueño, y la otra, era la voz de una mujer que emanaba cierto aire de tranquilidad y de amor, el tipo de amor que solo una madre puede dar. –Hola hijo, ¿cómo estás?- decía la voz del hombre. –Querido es un mensaje de voz, no una llamada, Alex no te responderá, y por cierto, Hola Alex ya estamos en casa- decía la voz de la mujer corriendo el error de su marido. –Cierto, de cualquier modo, Hola Alex papá y mamá ya estamos en casa, así que ya no tienes que preocuparte, y perdón por no llamar antes, tuvimos que tomar el vuelo de último momento, o sino, las rutas aéreas se verían detenidas por las lluvias, pero al menos ya estamos en casa, te veremos el fin de semana, cuídate, y no le causes problemas a tu hermana, no queremos otro incidente como el del mono.- decía la voz masculina, mientras Alex solo podía descender a los lugares más oscuros de su mente, al recordar, ese incidente, del cual no quería hablar otra vez. –Maldito mono, si lo veo de nuevo me las pagará.- sus pensamientos pesimistas fueron tranquilizados cuando escucho la voz de la mujer seguido por el inconfundible sonido del clásico "golpe maternal". –no hables de eso querido…PUM*….olvida lo que dijo Alex, ya hablaré con él, por ahora solo ten cuidado y no descuides tus estudios, te veremos el fin de semana. Adiós~- dijo la mujer despidiéndose de manera agradable, luego de eso el altavoz de volvió mudo, Alex retiro el teléfono de su oído y observó que la grabación había parado.

Sonrió para sí mismo, y luego escucho un golpe que salía del segundo piso, para ser más precisos de su habitación, lo que solo significaba una cosa. –Ya debe de estar despierta, supongo que debería ir a revisarla, y preguntarle algunas cosas.- se levantó de su de su silla, y se dirigió a su habitación y tocó la puerta, quiera estar seguro de la chica estaba despierta o si solo fue un movimiento involuntario mientras estaba descansando, espero algunos segundos por una respuesta, sin embargo no recibió ninguna. "de seguro se estiro mientras dormía o algo así, aún así tengo que ver qué fue lo que se cayó." Pensó, tomo la perilla de la puerta y la giro, entró a la habitación, y para su sorpresa "la chica jabalí" no solo parecía estar despierta, sino que además aun tenia fuerza para pelear, Alex fue tomado por sorpresa por el ataque furtivo de su "inquilina" fue rápido, y premeditado, era una guerrera, de eso estaba seguro ahora, ambos cayeron al suelo, la chica rápidamente restringió el movimiento de Alex, se sentó sobre su pecho, puso sus rodillas sobre los antebrazos de Alex, tenía sus manos libres, levanto su mano derecha, y apretó su puño, Alex había visto suficientes peleas de artes marciales mixtas como para saber que iba a suceder, le iban a dar un golpe en la cara. Un solo pensamiento pasó por la mente de Alex en esos simples momentos.

"Esto no terminará nada bien…..(suspira mentalmente)…..este día solo se pone peor"

Y exactamente ese día, solo podía ponerse peor.

Continuará =============== (suena Roundabout)


	3. Capitulo 2: Primer Encuentro parte 2

**Bueno, nuevo capítulo y nuevo año, Feliz año nuevo y Feliz navidad, a todo el que lea esta cosa y supongo que a todas las personas, espero que disfruten el nuevo capítulo de esta cosa amorfa que llamo Fanfic, como siempre crítica constructiva y destructiva apreciada, nos veremos en el próximo capitulo. Y por cierto, en este capitulo intento con un nuevo formato de escritura.**

Capítulo 2: Primer encuentro parte 2

Habían muchas cosas que a Alex no le gustaban, los payasos, los escorpiones, los pepinillos, los aros de cebolla, entre otras cosas que no eran de mucha importancia, pero por sobre todo, lo que menos le gustaba de todo eran las cosas problemáticas, y en este momento, en el que su cara estaba a punto de ser golpeada por el puño de una chica desconocida, la cual había salvado hace no más de 40 minutos más o menos, era una de esas cosas problemáticas.

"esto me lo busque yo solo no?" dijo Alex para sí mismo, mientras su cuerpo comenzó a ser cubierto por un aura de color azul.

"eh?" pensó la chica Jabali, en el momento que sintió la gran energía que expulsaba el chico. "¿Que clase de poder es ese?, ninguna persona normal debería emanar tanta energía, esto no-" sus pensamientos, se interrumpieron, pero no por miedo, sino por sorpresa, su cuerpo se había entumecido, no respondía a ninguna de las ordenes que su cerebro le daba, mientras intentaba descubrir que era lo que estaba sucediendo el chico hablo.

(suspira) "¿porque esto tiene que pasarme a mí? Pensé que tendría un buen día, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me despierto a la hora que quisiera, encuentro un poco de dinero en mi pantalón, y puedo desayunar tranquilamente, pero NOoooo….(usando un tono sarcástico) ahora tengo a una loca herida sentada sobre mí, intentando golpearme y ¿Quien sabe que más?" decía Alex mientras empujaba a Sejuani la cual no se movía, parecía haberse convertido en una estatua viviente, Alex termina de levantarse, se limpia un poco el polvo de su camisa formal, además limpiar un poco la parte trasera de su pantalón, luego observo a Sejuani que lo observaba con malas intenciones.

"no me mires así, te lo buscaste sola, yo solo quería ver si estabas bien, no buscaba pelea. Y no te preocupes solo envíe un flujo de corriente eléctrica que ha paralizado tus extremidades, no podrás moverte en un buen rato, lo suficiente para que mi hermana vuelva y me ayude a descubrir que es lo que haces aquí y porque estabas tan mal herida" dijo Alex usando un tono serio, y algo más relajado.

"y si estas preocupada por tu amigo el jabalí, está descansando en mi garaje, trate sus heridas así como trate las tuyas, así que un gracias sería más que apreciado"

El pensamiento de Sejuani se puso en movimiento de nuevo luego de escuchar las palabras del chico, por un lado al parecer el joven de cabello negro era su supuesto "salvador" y no solo eso, incluso se tomó la molestia de ayudar a su fiel "corcel" Bristle, sin embargo tenía muchas preguntas también.

"¿Quién es este sujeto? ¿Qué es un garaje?" pensaba Sejuani, mientras sus ojos seguían cada movimiento que hacia Alex, así como sentía lastima de su mala suerte y del hecho que al parecer ella destruyo un objeto importante para él.

"¿Cómo es posible que la liga no tenga conocimientos de alguien así? Fue por un segundo, pero estoy completamente segura que en ese único segundo, fue capaz de emanar mucho más poder del que Lissandra o la soberana oscura habrían soñado, es imposible que la liga no tenga conocimiento de alguien así de poderoso" continuaba Sejuani, sus ojos observaron como Alex comenzó a acercarse a ella, intento moverse de nuevo, pero sin ningún resultado beneficioso, seguía paralizada por la técnica extraña que el chico uso en ella, luego intento usar sus poderes sin embargo esta vez noto algo diferente, sentía que le faltaba poder, algo interfería con su habilidad para canalizar sus poderes, una gota de sudor frio comenzó a rodar por la frente de Sejuani, estaba completamente expuesta e indefensa ante un enemigo contra el que no podía hacer nada, su mirada se tornó en una de desafío, no le daría nada a ese sujeto sin importar lo que hiciera, solo en eso pensaba, que en el momento en que su hechizo se disipara, mataría al chico lo mataría aunque fuera lo último que hiciera, dejar indefensa a la "Ira del invierno" era la máxima ofensa que podía hacer contra ella, y era algo que no perdonaría, así que esperó, sin importar que le hiciera el chico, esperaría y en el momento adecuado atacaría.

Alex observó la mirada desafiante de Sejuani, ante lo cual solo pudo soltar un suspiro lleno de decepción y molestia.

"No te hare nada chica jabalí, así que puedes dejar de verme de esa forma" decía Alex mientras se acercaba a Sejuani, y la tomo en brazos, cargándola como si fuera una princesa, llevándola de regreso a la cama, y recostándola en el colchón, y luego cubriéndola con una sábana.

"Tú necesitas descansar, antes de tan siquiera pensar que puedes atacarme, así que aprovechando que no puedes mover ni un musculo, te recomiendo que tomes una siesta y cuando despiertes hablaremos, ¿de acuerdo? Pestañea una vez, para sí y dos para no." Dijo Alex separándose un poco de la cama.

"¿Chica jabalí? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?" pensó Sejuani, sintiendo como su orgullo era pisoteado con el apodo que el chico de cabello negro le había puesto. Y no solo con eso, sus acciones le recordaban a la tribu de los Avarosan lo cual la hacía enojar, su cara de preocupación y compasión solo lo hacía peor para ella, sin embargo en este momento no podía hacer nada excepto seguirle la corriente al chico, no solo eso le daría tiempo para que la parálisis se disipara, sino que también podría obtener un poco de información sobre su actual paradero, además que también preguntar sobre los poderes del chico, así como una posible alianza con la "Garra Invernal" lo cual le daría una gigantesca ventaja sobre Ashe y Lissandra, en su carrera por la unificación de Freljord.

Sus pensamientos se ordenaron, por ahora la mejor táctica sería mantener una relaciona amistosa con el chico, eso no solo evitaría problemas para ella, sino que también posiblemente se gane su favor, y se una a su campaña militar contra las demás tribus de la tierra helada. Asi que simplemente parpadeo una vez, y con ello Alex se retiró de la habitación, y Sejuani, simplemente se durmió.

El reloj de la sala marcaban las 12:00 en punto del medio día, en la habitación habían sentadas 3 personas, Alex, Eliza y Sejuani la cual seguía usando su atuendo "tradicional" a pesar de que Alex le había dado de vuelta su armadura, la ira del invierno se negó a usarla bajo el pretexto de "no estar en una zona de combate" lo cual era una afirmación correcta, sin embargo había una razón oculta para eso, hacía calor, a pesar de que la habitación en la que había pasado casi 3 horas era fresca y permitía la entrada del viento frio de la tormenta de afuera, por alguna razón que ella no entendía, la habitación en la que se encontraba junto al a Alex y Eliza, era mucho más cálida, y eso se debía debido a que Eliza había encendido el calefactor, lo cual altero la temperatura de la habitación en cuestión.

La situación actual era extraña a falta de una palabra mejor, Eliza observaba fijamente a Sejuani, inspeccionando todo su cuerpo, y observando hasta el más mínimo movimiento que hacía, mientras que Alex por su lado, observaba la situación un poco intrigado, esperando lo que diría su hermana luego de contarle todo lo sucedido, exceptuando la parte en que la chica se lanzó contra él, e intento golpearlo. Tras un par de minutos Eliza habló.

"Ciertamente, esto es extraño, no solo hay una guerrera de Iverna aquí, sino que también hay un jabalí de guerra en mi garaje" dirigió su mirada hacia Alex "¿En que clase de problemas te metiste esta vez vez?"

"Oye, no he hecho nada malo, simplemente la encontré fuera de la casa, mal herida y solo cure sus heridas" dijo Alex defendiéndose de las acusaciones de su hermana

"Y no se te ocurrió….emmm…no sé….¿Llamar a los números de emergencia y dejar que ellos se ocupen?" pregunto Eliza de manera inquisitiva y algo molesta.

"Pues claro que sí, porque tener a una guerrera de Iverna equipada para guerra frente a nuestra casa, armada con armas mágicas y un jabalí gigante de guerra, es la mejor combinación para no ir a la guerra con el reino de hielo." Contesto Alex de manera sarcástica. "Además si mal no recuerdo papá y mamá siempre dicen que debemos ayudar a los que lo necesiten y un herido de muerte creo que entra dentro de esa definición." Contesto Alex de manera un poco sarcástica.

Mientras los hermanos discutían, Sejuani simplemente escuchaba confundida de todo lo que hablaban. "Iverna? Jabalíes de guerra? Los 12 Reinos? En donde demonios estoy?" pensaba mientras los hermanos terminaban de discutir.

Eliza observa la cara confundida de Sejuani, y simplemente suspira. "afff…..esto no nos llevara a nada, supongo que presentarnos no es mala idea no?" dirigiendo su mirada hacia Alex, el cual asintió.

La mirada de Sejuani cambio, era la hora de las preguntas, este era el momento en que obtendría información, sabría dónde estaba, conocería el nombre de las personas que estaban con ella, y ellos conocerían el suyo, sin embargo este también era el momento de conseguir el favor del duó, si adornaba un poco sus palabras para hacerla parecer la "buena" de la historia, el chico posiblemente se uniría a ella en su "batalla para recuperar su reino" y con aliado poderoso como él, ninguna tribu se opondría a la Garra del Invierno, sin embargo las palabras que surgieron de la boca de Eliza y de Alex, harían que no solo sus planes se frustrarán sino que también la dejarían en un estado de shock.

"mucho gusto emm….." dirige su mirada hacia Alex, el cual levantando ambos brazos e inclinando un poco la cabeza, hizo un ademan que cualquiera reconocería como "no sé"

"Sejuani…mi nombre es Sejuani, líder de la tribu de la Garra del Invierno y legitima reina de Freljord" dijo Sejuani segura de cada una de sus declaraciones.

Tanto Eliza como Alex, se quedaron un poco confundidos al escuchar esas palabras. Pues jamás habían escuchado sobre ninguna Garra del Invierno, ni tampoco sobre un Freljord. Alex miro a su hermana y le susurró suavemente algunas palabras a su oído derecho.

"De seguro debe ser algún apellido raro de Iverna, no hay prestarle mucha atención" dijo Alex en voz baja.

"Es lo más probable" dijo Eliza en voz baja, respondiendo a la afirmación de Alex.

"Ejem…." Intentando volver a la conversación de manera normal. "Pues mucho gusto Sejuani, yo soy Eliza, Eliza Leonora Trabem, princesa de Asareth, pero puedes decirme solo Eliza, un placer" dijo Eliza con un tono respetuoso y amable.

"Y yo soy Lucio Alexander Trabem, príncipe de Asareth, pero puedes decirme solo Alex" dijo Alex un con un tono igualmente de respetuoso y amable.

"¿Ustedes son de la realeza?" preguntó Sejuani, un poco confundida, pues nunca había escuchado los nombres de Alex y Eliza, mucho menos el supuesto reino de Asareth.

"¡Por supuesto que sí!" dijo Eliza con una sonrisa en la cara. "¿O es que acaso no les enseñan nada en las escuelas de Iverna? Ya sabes, la familia Trabem, una de las 12 familias legendarias de toda Runaterra, descendientes del dios-dragón Rammú, señor del rayo y la tormenta. ¿O es que eres de esas personas que solo les interesa todo lo relacionado a su propio "Rey"?" dijo Eliza, mirando fijamente a Sejuani la cual por alguna razón, se había quedado completamente callada.

(Runaterra? Estoy segura que la escuche bien, dijo que estamos en Runaterra, pero…..eso es imposible…. ¿no?...no hay un lugar así en todo el continente y estoy cien por ciento segura de que esto no es Piltover, ni mucho menos alguna ciudad de Piltover, ¿Que hay con eso de las 12 familias? Jamás escuche sobre algo como eso…..y ella sigue hablando de un lugar llamado Iverna, pero jamas he escuchado de un lugar así…..en ¿dónde demonios estoy?) Pensó Sejuani, mientras comenzó a escuchar atentamente a todo lo que decían los hermanos, porque de una cosa estaba segura, mientras más escuchaba lo que decían y eso era, que el lugar en donde estaba no era Runaterra.

================= continuará.

 **Bueno, esta es la parte en la que digo alguna cosa, primero que nada, si mentí, no subí capitulo la semana pasada pero eso era por las fiestas y porque compre Final Fantasy 15, daría impresiones, pero no se que decir, el juego me gusto y todo pero no es la segunda venida de Jesucristo; volviendo al tema del intento de fanfic que intento escribir, pues intentare esta vez subir al menos un capitulo cada semana y eso, los veo en el siguiente cap. Y si quieren dejar alguna pregunta pues, intentare contestarla en el siguiente capitulo.**


End file.
